El Rostro de Aruto
by Shawdee
Summary: Tadase and Ikuto get into a car accident, Tadase dies and Ikuto barely survives. A scientist finds Ikuto and several days later he is no longer Ikuto but Aruto, or so he thinks. What will happen when he finds out who he truly is? AU OOC AMUTO. HIATUS
1. The Beginning of an End

**A/N: A new story that I'm starting based on _El Rostro de Analia_ on _Telemundo _and _Gunslinger Girl_. **

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Sky-izzle: Sup Isa-izzle**

**Me: Sup Sky-izzle **

**Sky-izzle: Disclaimer for the story.**

**Me: Who put you up to this?**

**Sky-izzle: Ste-izzle Mey-izzle...**

**Me: Stephenie Meyer.......I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, EL ROSTRO DE ANALIA, OR GUNSLINGER GIRL!**

**Gosh....**

* * *

**El Rostro de Aruto**

**By: Ekat Izzy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of an End**

* * *

Ikuto POV

Tadase grabbed my keys, his hands trembling and his breath shallow. His eyes welled with tears and it was a hard sight to see. His grandmother was dead on the floor when he had come home. I'd driven him since his ride had bailed on him.

"Tadase, let go of my keys. I know this is hard but just calm down. Don't do anything stupid." I told him. He turned to me with his tears flowing from his face and his eyes red and blotchy.

"Why should I?! She was close to me!" He screamed, his voice breaking at every word. "She was close to me too, but I'm trying to be strong!" I screamed back. I could feel my tears building up and blinked them back furiously, I couldn't cry, I had to be strong. "You're always trying to be strong!" He screamed at me, running out of the house and into my car. I threw myself in the passenger seat before he could drive away. He put the car in reverse and he pressed the gas pedal. He moved it back into drive and he drove off.

I grabbed the sterring wheel and by this time I was crying now too. "Stop!" I yelled and he shook his head and tilted it backward, sobbing. It became a wrestling match for the steering wheel. Before we'd known it we were on a cliffed place that was near Tadase's house.

With one final jerk he turned the car to the right and it flew off the side of the cliff. He was crying still, and I was screaming.

There was a pointed rock that had a jagged end and as we descended, it hit my gas tank. The car exploded and I noticed that Tadase was closest and he had been burned to death in that one second. I was burning myself and I thought I was as good as gone.

The car hit the ground and everything went blank.

* * *

Tsukasa POV

_This is the night. This experiement will be done, no matter what happens._

I smiled to myself and grabbed my keys. I had to get the perfect guinea pig.

I got into my car and drove off, anxious.

As I was driving down the road, I saw a burning car at the base of a cliff. It was a perfect place to find a guinea pig to try my experiment. I stopped the car and stepped out. I climbed down the side of the cliff and I got to the bottom of it. There were two people in the car, one was dead, the other one was close to it, either the driver was drunk and the passenger was trying to keep him from driving and this had happened or the driver was suicidal. The fire had yet to die down so I quickly grabbed the wrist of the barely breathing.....person....and pulled them out of the passenger window that had cracked.

As soon as they were out I threw them over my shoulder, not caring if they were covered in blood or not. There were little licks of flame on them but as I ran they were extinguished. It had taken me a while to get out from the base of the cliff but I'd done it anyways. I got back to my car and put the person into the back seat.

It was a long drive back to my lab and I second guessed myself as I drove.

_I don't know if this'll work, I mean come on, I don't have the slightest clue if I'M ready yet! No, this will work!_ I thought. As I pulled into the driveway took a deep breath, I was nervous.

I took the keys out of the ignition and got out. I pulled the person back out again and put them onto my shoulder. I walked over to the front door of my lab and walked in. An exam table was situated in the middle of the room and I set them on there. I reached in their pocket and found a half melted wallet. I opened it and found a half melted drivers' liscense. Most of the entire thing was melted. All that read was: _o Tsukiyomi_, _16_,and _Male_. I knew what I had to work with.

Several Days Later

I'd done it! I reconstructed the entire BEING of an almost dead 16 year old! He should wake up soon.

I heard a groan come from the examination table. I ran in, as excited as a 5 year old about to go to the zoo. "Good morning." I greeted trying to be calm but failing miserably. "Where am I? _Who_ am I?" He asked.

"Your in my lab and you, my friend, are Aruto Tysukiyomi."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one, all done!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Past that is Unbeknownst to Us

**A/N: Here's chapter two! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ray-Ray: Sup Nasshi**

**Me: Hey Ray-Ray**

**Ray-Ray: So, Izzy, good story, you know, it's really good, and um, I kinda came here for one thing.**

**Me: What?**

**Ray-Ray: SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME WITH HER RABID FANGIRLS IF YOU DON'T DO A DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Who?! Who?!**

**Ray-Ray: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: Ugh. -grabs Ray-Ray's cell- Uh, yeah, is this Brian? Okay, I need you to take someone out for me. Uh-huh her name is Ste-phe-nie Me-yer. It's spelled S-T-E-P-H-E-N-I-E M-E-Y-E-R. Okay, bye.**

**Ray-Ray: Who was that?**

**Me: Brian Meehl. **

**Ray-Ray: Sweeeeeeeet.**

**Me: Yeah. **

**Ray-Ray: You want me to do it for you?**

**Me: The disclaimer?**

**Ray-Ray: Yeah.**

**Me: Sure.**

**Ray-Ray: Izzy doesn't own Shugo Chara, El Rostro de Analia, or Gunslinger Girl.**

* * *

**El Rostro de Aruto**

**By: Ekat Izzy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Past that is Unbeknownst to Us**

* * *

Ikuto POV

Aruto Tsukiyomi?

Aruto Tsukiyomi.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi." I whispered. That was my name? Weird. "How old am I?" I asked, I wanted to know. I wanted to know because I DIDN'T know.

"You're sixteen." The man who told me my name replied.

"Why am I here?" I asked. What had happened was so fuzzy that I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I _remember_?! It was too frustrating. "You got hurt pretty badly and I brought you here and helped you." He replied. "Would you like to see yourself?" He asked me. I nodded, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming out to the world about my frustrations.

I saw him pull a mirror out from behind his back. "Here." He told me. I grabbed it almost _too_ forcefully, wanting to look at myself to see my own face, which sadly, I couldn't remember.

My eyes widened at the sight of myself.

My hair was a borderline of midnight blue and black. My eyes were a deep shade of purple and my skin had a light tan to it. The bang of my hair swept over my left eye and the rest of it stopped at my ears and was neat but not _too_ neat.

That wasn't me.

"Oh my God." I whispered. The mirror dropped to the floor and smashed. Something told me that this wasn't right. Something told me that this wasn't me. Something told me not to believe whoever it was that was 'taking care of me.' Something told me that there was more to this that he wasn't telling me.

If that wasn't me then......

Who was it?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short but, I did it.**

**c: **

**Review!**


End file.
